When Passion Ensues
by Cayster
Summary: Krista and Marcus' unresolved sexual tension is about to explode right when they think they have controll over it. Fic based on Blade: The Series.
1. So Close, Yet So Far

"When Passion Ensues" by Caley, a.k.a. Cayster

**DISCLAIMER:** I do not own "Blade: The Series" or its characters. I am not profiting from this fanfic in any way, shape, or form.

**Summary:** Krista and Marcus' unresolved sexual tension is about to explode right when they think they have controll over it. Fic based on Blade: The Series.

* * *

**Chapter One**: So Close, Yet So Far 

Krista hadn't visited her mom in a while, and she felt really guilty for that. She loved her mom, but with the constant battle going on inside her soul to either move on with her not so normal life or remain attached to her past it was very difficult for her to do anything these days without second guessing them. Nevertheless, there she was outside her mom's hospital door.

She huffed, finally making her mind up to go in and see her. The door creaked in opening, sliding slowly on its hinge. Krista moved to the nearest chair to her mom's bedside and took a seat in it. As if on cue, her mom's eyes shot open.

"Krista?" She asked with hope as she squinted her tired eyes trying to make out the silhouette of her visitor.

Krista smiled sadly, "Yeah, it's me."

Her mom smiled excitedly, almost in a hysterical fashion. "I was hoping it was you. I've been so worried about you."

Feeling ashamed of herself, Krista looked down at her clasped hands. "I told you I was going to be away for a while."

"But that doesn't mean I didn't worry. I thought that that was going to be the last time I saw you alive." She replied shakily. Either it was because of her illness or because she thought that the next time she would've seen Krista would have been at the morgue, Krista didn't know. In a sense, she gathered that her mom meant both ignorantly.

Right when Krista was about to reply, she looked up to see her mother's nose bleeding. Almost with an instinctive hunger and thirst, she wanted to pounce her mom and suck her dry.

"What's the matter, honey?" Her mom blindly asked.

Just watching the blood trickle down her mom's face caused her emotions to go into disarray. The lust of wanting her blood was overpowering Krista now. She hadn't tasted blood for so long and now with the temptation right in front of her, Krista didn't know if she could resist much longer.

Her mom must've noticed that her nose was finally bleeding and wiped away the stream of blood with her index finger. She looked at the blood on her hand and then over at Krista smiling maliciously. "You want some?" Her mom cackled evilly.

"NO!" Krista said shooting straight up from her bed. Her heart was beating so fast, she thought that it was going to explode of her chest like the aliens did in 'Alien.'

The daylight streamed in through her curtains and she knew that it was all a bad dream. One big nightmare.

Almost immediately there was a knock on the door.

"Yeah?" Krista called out agitatedly, a little short of breath. She really wasn't in the mood to have Chase make fun of her for having another night-terror about her past mortal life or getting the lecture the soon followed the annoying banter.

Her door opened and Marcus walked in. "I heard you shouting, I wanted to make sure you were all right." He said in a very sincere manner.

Krista flashed her signature wise-ass smile, "Well, now that you've come and checked, you can see I'm just peachy."

Not seeming affected by her sarcasm, Marcus walked over to a chair in the corner carefully avoiding the streams of sunlight near the seat. "Indeed."

Krista looked at him not afraid to show that she was pissed off with him. With her eye brows furrowed and her eyes jumping from Marcus to her door, she stated shortly, "You can leave now."

Without commenting back, Marcus just stayed where he was fixing his tie, making sure it was straight and unwrinkled.

"Well, since you're staying, I guess you have something important to tell me?" Krista asked begrudgingly throwing her covers off of her feeling hot with resentment.

Finally looking over at her since the first time he took his seat in the chair, Marcus smiled knowingly. "I thought you'd never ask." He then stood up with his well-known assured stature of confidence and sat down on the edge of her bed. "I just wanted to make sure that you were feeling well. I know that the hospital released you early because you regenerated your arm and eye back quicker than expected, so I just wanted to double check that you were fine."

Krista started laughing sarcastically, "You would've known I was all right if you would've come by and checked when I was there."

She didn't know why she was so bothered about Marcus not coming to see her when she was down there beating treated and healed. She supposed it was because she was taking a lot of pain to get him to trust her, but for some reason that thought didn't feel right to her. Getting riled up just by thinking about it, Krista tried to mentally brush the entire conflict away.

"Is that the reason for your shortness towards me?" Marcus retorted back softly.

Krista didn't answer back, but looked fixatedly at her hands in her lap. She couldn't bring herself to look at him.

"Krista," Marcus whispered affectionately. Her eyes were drawn to him by his hypnotic voice. "I'll be completely honest with you," he started, "I came to check up on you more than you know. Just because I wasn't there when you were awake doesn't mean I wasn't there at all."

He said this with a gleam in his blue eyes that she hadn't seen since they first met one another. It was the look of want. Krista knew that because she felt the want within her during the most infuriating of times when she was around him, especially when she tried to kill him. She didn't know why she was so attracted to such a man— vampire. He was everything she loathed in some ways, but yet he was so intoxicating and alluring to her. The chemistry was explosive between them and she was finally accepting it as if she was giving into the freedom of becoming a vampire altogether.

Slowly leaning towards Marcus' lips, Krista wanted to give into the ever looming temptation presenting itself so perfectly right now.

All of a sudden, her door swung wide open with a fury. Both Krista and Marcus swung back from their almost close encounter. Chase stood there practically out of breath looking at Marcus as if all hell was breaking loose. "Marcus," she said getting to the point, "we've got a problem."

* * *

**Author's Notes**: Hopefully all of you liked it so far. Obviously, this is taking place shortly after 1.07 (that's if you count the second hour of the Pilot episode 2). Since there's not too much Blade: The Series fanfiction out there, I decided to just write one myself! Also, it's going to be Marcus-Krista centered since I'm a fan of theirs. 

I haven't decided how long this story is going to be, but I know that it will probably either be two to four chapters long.

Thanks for reading and I would love to know what ya'll thought of it, so please give me a review. If it's constructive criticism, then I would definitely appreciate it if you reviewed that way I know my mistake or inaccuracies and I can fix 'em next time around. Thanks again for everything!


	2. Just Business During Office Hours

**Author's Notes**: Thanks to everyone who reviewed! I'm definitely amped about your guys' enthusiasm about "Blade: The Series" fics finally getting out there. I just want to tell you guys that I am very humbled by your encouragement as well. It's always nice to know that people are out there rooting for you, so with that thank you again.

Okay, this is where the plot is going to thicken. I hope you guys think my theory of the liquid being incubated in Vanessa's womb is fresh because I want it to be original and something unused to give this story a different flare. I just want to say that this is a romantically based fic, but this chapter is probably going to be more drama driven. Don't worry in later chapters there will be plenty of Marcus-Krista in them. So yeah!

Also, it's slightly different from the show because it's not going directly from what occurred this past episode ("Savior"); a few of the sub-plots aren't going to happen, like Krista turning her mom. So yeah, just thought I would clarify that for ya'll just in case you were going to bring that up.

**Chapter Two: Just Business During Office Hours**

It had been a great many hours after Chase burst into her room and swept Marcus up before Krista could finally have what she'd been craving for the past few months when Krista was called to Marcus' office. Prior to the call, she felt herself wonder back to that morning more than once; playing it back in her mind until she memorized every minute detail. The feel of his warm breath teasing her lips along with temptation pulling her forward inch by inch. The look in his steely blue gaze that she knew had mirrored her own. The tension between them was so thick, it made her crazy with the anticipation just thinking about how close they had came to releasing it. She wanted him badly and she felt terrible for that very reason.

She didn't know whether she should feel spiteful or content with Marcus knowing that she wanted him. Krista could just imagine him smirking at her practically saying, "I knew you couldn't resist me." It made her blood boil. She hated him, but she couldn't help wanting to jump him when they were alone next. Krista couldn't help but fantasize about it; it was becoming an obsession almost.

The elevator door opened with a 'ding' of a bell and Krista stepped off on to Marcus' floor. Almost immediately she found herself knocking on his two double wooden office doors. Only a few inches separated her eyes from becoming fixated upon him.

"Come in," was the only curt response on the other side. By the sound of Marcus' voice, Krista felt so many insecurities arise within her. _Could they have finally found out about my espionage? No, they would've dragged me out of my room, not call upon me formally to rendezvous. _

Feeling unnerved, Krista opened the door and walked in to find Chase and Marcus looking sternly back at her. Closing the door behind her, Marcus finally asked her in a less harsh manner to take the open seat next to Chase and across from himself.

He looked worried. This was the first time she saw him without his usual poised mask. He must've found out something that could have jeopardized his entire immortal life's goal.

Standing up from his chair, Marcus rounded his desk and sat on the edge directly in front of Krista. The closeness made Krista's heart race pick up, but she checked her emotions because by the fear furrowed on Marcus' brow line and the fierce gaze of Chase, Krista could tell that something huge was going down and the shit was about to hit the fan.

"Remember when you retrieved something valuable for me from Blade in Berlin?" Marcus asked while crossing his arms looking directly into her eyes.

Krista thought that that was a no brainer question seeing as her eye and forearm were cut off. How could she have forgotten? "You mean the liquid?" She asked smirking, "Yeah."

Marcus nodded solemnly as if getting up the courage to tell her something extremely top secret and classified… something that could me life or death. Chase eyed him closely—she must've told him before he sent for her to not do what he was about to do. But that was expected of Chase since she didn't trust Krista.

"Well, that," Marcus paused, "liquid wasn't just any liquid." Getting up from his makeshift seat and walking around the room before pausing in front of the fireplace, he pinched the arch of his nose. Turning to face her with a determined look now, he finally divulged, "It was a virus to kill the purebloods."

Confusion hit Krista unexpectedly. She didn't move—she couldn't. She felt as if she were paralyzed by her bewilderment.

Marcus must've picked up on that rather quickly because he continued on to clarify himself. "It was a virus that when it was released, it would target only purebloods," he now started to move towards her slowly with an air of imagination. He must've dreamed this plan up entirely on his own by the look of pride in his eyes as he talked about it. "They have a special genetic code, you see, and once the virus linked up with their DNA, the purebloods would simply die… just like that." He snapped his fingers standing to the side of her chair. The look of wonder was still in his eyes as he peered down at her, but in a flash there was the look of want, but in another flicker it was gone.

"Why though?" Krista found herself asking him. "Why kill the purebloods?"

He must've anticipated her asking him that very question because that knowing smile found its way onto his lips. Marcus was just about to answer when Chase stepped in.

"Because," she said in a very indignant manner, "they think they're godsend just because they're born as a vampire." Chase stood up in her usual haughty way and stooped down right into Krista's face; just a few centimeters separating their lips, their noses almost touching. "They have superiority when the turned are what're keeping them protected, immortal, and ruling. Why should they have dominion over us when we're the thinkers, the workers, the faces… they're nothing without us! Only leeches." Chase looked Krista in the eyes piercingly, her warm breath tickling her nose.

"We are the new generation. It's time for us to take what is rightfully ours." Chase stepped away and stood beside Marcus, smiling.

Krista still didn't understand why they would want to kill the purebloods when they were the elders ever since the beginning of vampirism. Why would they want change that big of an extreme? She found the question alluring, but another one was even more tempting to be asked.

"And what is rightfully ours?" Krista asked barely above a whisper.

A slight twinkle in Marcus' eye ignited. "Power."

Krista smirked. She knew all of this had to resort from something so egotistical and greedy as power. Marcus always had something up his sleeve that would help him get further and further up in the chain, only gaining more enemies on the way up than allies.

"So what's the big problem then?" She asked quickly, feeling intrigued on how this plan could be in danger.

Marcus' eyes lost that wonder and began to surface a hollow fear in them instead. His eyebrows began to furrow in acknowledgement to the ever looming trouble. The illuminist ideal he was trying to reach started to pale when she asked him this one question.

"Well," he started softly, "it seems as if Charlotte has done a lot of digging into my affairs and has come across the plan on the surface." Marcus stopped there shortly as he found his way back over to his chair behind his desk and took a seat in it lazily. "It doesn't appear that she knows exactly what Berlin was all about, but I'm sure that she's more intrigued and interested than she's letting on." Then he threw in an off-handed comment, "I wouldn't be surprised if she assembled a team that was in search for the incubators at this very moment."

Krista knew that these "incubators" were the women thinking they were with child when really they were only carrying an epidemic of a sort.

Marcus continued with a new enthusiasm now as if he had just made another brilliant move in the political game. "But, she'll be on a wild goose chase from here on out." That gleam of wonder that had vanished from his eyes only minutes ago found its place back into his steely eyes.

Krista knew better than to ask much more of this entirely new addition to his ever entangled web of plans. Besides, him letting her in on this secretive endeavor was a step in the right direction… she was gaining his trust rapidly now.

"I'm sure you're wondering why I'm telling you all of this." Marcus stated as he looked back over at her—his wonder fading and his want entering radiantly now with just one glance at her. Krista nodded her head in response. "I need all of the loyalties I can get now, especially if the purebloods are taking actions to unravel my plans." His voice lulled her temptation to awaken now as he watched her intently with his mouth slightly agape. "And I trust you to be by my side."

Guilt crept into her stomach. Here he was—believing that she was fully devoted to him enough to tell her everything in his plans, and yet she betrayed him as a spy for Blade. Krista had a bitter taste in her mouth just thinking about her swayed loyalties. She wished she was just like Chase—content with being a vicious killer and dealing death. Krista wanted that freedom; she didn't want to feel guilty or confused any longer.

"With that," Marcus continued, "I must leave you now." He stood as he said this and straightened his tie out and made sure that his jacket was also to the appropriate stiffness. "Charlotte is expecting me in her room in a few minutes to inquire on Aurora's progress and probably about Berlin, I dare say."

Krista stood in turn and he began to usher her out, smiling down at her happily. She followed him over to the elevator where he got on to go to floor where Charlotte's room was located and stood there holding the door so he could have a moment to speak to her. "I hoped to see you later on tonight, would that be all right?" His eyes were dancing at the prospect.

She had hoped he would say that and finally at hearing it, she smiled a small smile not wanting to lead him on that she was hoping he would say that. That would only make his ego expand even more. "Yes, I suppose it would."

"Perfect." He replied simply as he finally let the elevator's door slide shut.

As soon as the door shut, Krista bit her lip at all of the fantasies that could happen that evening when Marcus would come to see her.

**Author's Notes**: Hopefully this chapter was longer for ya'll and kept you interested. I'm afraid that I bored you guys because there was barely (if any) Marcus and Krista interaction romantically. I know you guys don't just watch the show because of those two, but I told you all that it was mainly going to focus on them. I guess what I'm trying to say is that I hope you don't feel as if I lead you astray.

I would love to know your thoughts on this chapter—criticism just as welcome as any other review! If you review, I would be much obliged and grateful for your gratitude. Thank you for reading this story. I know you all have other things, much important things you could be doing instead of reading my story, so I just want to say that I'm forever appreciative. So yeah, thank you so much and I hope to hear from you all.


End file.
